Vespéral
by Madelight
Summary: L'interdit et sa saveur. - O.S - Contenu explicite.


**_O.S jouant sur la sensualité, l'érotisme et le jeu entre les deux personnages. J'espère que vous aimerez. Encore un O.S provenant du recueil Sentences._**

**_Bonne lecture à vous ;)_**

* * *

**L'homme a un instinct sadique, et la femme un instinct masochiste, lesquels sont inconscients, donc incontrôlables. _Sigmund Freud_**

**Le seul moyen de se délivrer d'une tentation, c'est d'y céder. Résistez et votre âme se rend malade à force de languir ce qu'elle s'interdit. _Oscar Wilde (Le Portrait de Dorian Gray)_**

**Ces plaisirs violents ont des fins violentes. Dans leurs excès, ils meurent tels la poudre et le feu que leurs baisers consument.** _**William Shakespeare (Roméo & Juliette, Acte V, Scène III)**_

* * *

Douce striure venimeuse. Le nœud maléfique encré sur son poignet ondule sournoisement. La tête de mort semble me scruter, avide, provoquant une nouvelle embardée de mon cœur. Je m'agenouille face à lui, attrapant tendrement son bras pour l'étreindre avec une douceur infinie. Le serpent glisse sur lui-même, valse noire d'un danger imminent.  
Drago me regarde avec son air indéchiffrable… Celui qu'il arbore toujours lorsque je suis avec lui. Je reporte mon attention sur la marque terrible qui s'impose sur son poignet. Je ne pourrais jamais la lui enlever. Cela me tue, me ronge, m'étouffe. Une migraine sourde étreint ma tête, j'ai la sensation d'être infime face à une telle menace. J'approche ma bouche de son bras et baise légèrement sa blessure. Son bras se crispe à mon contact : il a mal. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais la lui enlever. Elle ne s'en ira jamais.

Jamais.

Ce mot si petit et pourtant si implacable me burine le crâne. J'embrasse doucement son bras. Je ne peux peut-être pas faire disparaitre l'empreinte du diable, mais je peux au moins essayer de la lui faire oublier. Je peux même souiller l'inscription malfaisante : je sais qu'ils m'abhorrent tous autant qu'ils sont. Je ne peux même pas prétendre leur parler ou encore les toucher, je ne suis rien pour eux sinon que de la vermine.  
Mais la vermine peut contaminer. La vermine s'infiltre partout, vous infecte et vous dévore. Je suis la maladie putride qui les menace… Je suis le pire des dangers à leurs yeux.

Ma langue s'insinue entre mes lèvres et suit sensuellement le contour du serpent sur son bras. L'animal de magie ne réagit pas à mon contact, il ne décèle pas l'ennemi qui pourtant devrait le répugner. Drago frissonne et sa chair se nivelle fiévreusement. Il aime ce que je lui fais. Il tend davantage son poignet, appréciant le jeu de ma langue sur sa peau. Il aime ça. Et j'aime lorsqu'il aime. Je lui lance un regard un peu triste auquel il ne sait répondre, toujours aussi impassible. Son silence est ce qui me fait l'aimer et le haïr.  
La caresse que je lui prodigue, il doit l'imaginer ailleurs et plus indécente. Je ne peux pas me le permettre. Jamais. Implacable _« jamais »_.

Du sang traine sur ses vêtements et sur ses mains. Son sang, mon sang, leur sang. Le notre. Le leur. Les leurs. Peut-être les _vôtres_. Ma langue serpente sur le reptile entrelacé, j'arrive jusqu'à ses doigts que j'embouche lentement. Le sang m'apaise. Je me sens animale, et un peu démente aussi. Mais qui ne se sent pas fou ou bestial dans une guerre ? J'entame de lascifs va-et-vient. Il laisse échapper un gémissement rauque et j'ai soudainement un soubresaut dans le bas ventre. Je ne peux pas aller plus loin que cela. Ce que je fais est déjà interdit, durement répréhensible…  
Même s'il n'existe aucune loi stipulant qu'il est prohibé de lécher la marque des ténèbres alors que l'on est dans le camp adverse. Aucune loi ne stipule qu'il est illicite de sucer les doigts de son ennemi, lui octroyant des fantasmes défendus. Aucune règle n'exclut les baisers entre deux personnes consentantes, même si ces deux personnes appartiennent à des clans adverses. Il n'est écrit nulle part que l'exploration du corps d'un rival est bannie et punie.

Certes… Mais je ne le peux pas. Je me l'interdis. Et je pense qu'il en va de même pour lui : j'espère qu'il en va de même pour lui. Car s'il échappe à ses convictions et m'embrasse, je ne jurerais plus de rien. Non.

Ma langue s'affole et caresse ses doigts à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Je suis en train de sombrer dans la démence, je le sens. Il sort ses doigts d'entre mes lèvres et les porte aux siennes, les y enfournant avec une sensualité surnaturelle. Je me redresse et le regarde faire, captivée par ses mouvements.  
Une œuvre d'art vivante se tient devant moi.

Il m'attire avec son bras libre, laissant sa main imposer une étreinte possessive dans mon dos… Puis sur mes fesses. Il ne sourit pas. Il ne sourit jamais. Implacable _« jamais »._

Il sort ses doigts de sa bouche et les place à l'entrée de mes lèvres à nouveau, appuyant un peu, m'incitant à les entrouvrir. Je lui obéis, comme toujours. Il fait ce qu'il veut de moi, il le sait bien. Mais nous n'allons jamais trop loin car nous n'avons pas le droit. Je me demande encore comment nous faisons pour nous retenir. Ses doigts sont frais : je les réchauffe de nouveau, affrontant courageusement ses orbes si gris. Il retire ses phalanges, caressant indécemment ma bouche de la pulpe de ses doigts. Je l'imite. Nous n'avons pas le droit de nous embrasser. Alors ce sont mes doigts qui l'embrassent, et les siens qui me répondent.  
On se regarde, on se scrute. On s'abandonne doucement dans les yeux de l'autre. Sa main caresse doucement le bas de mon dos, se glissant furtivement entre mes cuisses, quelquefois. Il sait qu'il outrepasse déjà les règles… Mais je ne peux pas l'en empêcher, j'aime trop ce qu'il me fait pour cela. Je baisse les yeux, je ne peux pas affronter trop longtemps ses iris : ils me happent et me dévorent de l'intérieur. Je meurs doucement dans ses prunelles, et lui peut bien faire ce qu'il veut de moi, je ne peux y résister. Alors je me contrôle, j'essaie de me maitriser : je fuis. Sa langue frôle mes doigts. Mes yeux percutent les siens de nouveau. Il arrive toujours à ses fins. Il ne sourit jamais. Implacable _« jamais »_.

En fait, parfois ses yeux sourient pour lui. Là, il se moque de moi. Je vois cette lueur qui embrase le métal de ses prunelles. L'avidité et la raillerie y prennent doucement place. Je fronce les sourcils, automatiquement. C'est comme cela que je parvins à m'en aller d'habitude. Je sais qu'il ne fait que jouer avec moi. Cela me fait mal. Cela l'excite.

Sa main droite quitte mes lèvres, caresse ma mâchoire et ma gorge, s'attarde sur mon sein gauche puis sur mes hanches. Il attrape fermement mes cuisses et me plaque au mur, les enroulant autour de sa propre taille. Lorsque mon dos heurte la surface froide et dure, j'esquisse une mine douloureuse. Il ne sourit toujours pas mais je sens que c'est proche… Il ne sourit que lorsqu'il sait que je suis au point de non retour... Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois et il m'a abandonnée avant que lui ne cède. J'avais eu honte, cette fois-là. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'attend que ça. Il n'attend que l'instant où je vais définitivement céder, m'abandonner à lui. Et je sais que cette fois-ci, il va en profiter. Mais c'est interdit, nous n'avons pas le droit de faire ça. Et pourtant…

Son bas ventre roule indécemment contre le mien, il m'assène de petits coups de reins bien placés… Je sais ce qu'il veut car son corps le clame pour lui. Il fait parler son corps à sa place. Aucun mot ne doit être échangé car cela ruinerait l'instant. Alors je me laisse faire, j'agrée à cette douce torture. C'est interdit, mais personne ne s'en soucie plus à l'heure qu'il est. Il me fixe toujours, attendant que je gémisse. Mais je me retiens. Je détaille son visage si parfait, enfouissant mes mains dans ses cheveux, collant mon front au sien. Son odeur m'apaise. Masculine mais naturelle : le thé vert. Ma tête se renverse en arrière, je heurte le mur... j'essaie de me reprendre, de me calmer, de ne plus songer à son corps ou encore à son sexe en moi. Je ne peux plus. J'ai perdu. Je frappe encore une fois ma tête contre la surface froide. Et encore. Et encore. Mais c'est trop tard, sa langue danse sur ma gorge. Je redresse mon visage et observe le sien. Il sourit. Il est ravi… J'ai cédé.

Je saisis son visage en coupe avec mes mains si tremblantes : il faut que je l'embrasse. Il éloigne sa figure. Je recule, ne comprenant pas. Il se rapproche : je l'imite. Il recule de nouveau.  
Je comprends son manège… Il se fiche de moi…  
Approfondissant mon étreinte sur son si beau visage, je l'oblige à se rapprocher et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je sens son sourire contre ma bouche. Je le hais. Il glisse rapidement sa langue entre mes lèvres, entreprenant un combat qu'il finira par gagner, je le sais déjà. Je vais m'abandonner à lui. Je le hais. Il m'embrasse si bien que je me sens défaillir. Tout à coup, la surface froide disparait derrière moi et mon corps s'abat sur une étendue bien plus confortable. Il a transplané. Nous sommes dans son lit, je crois… Ses mains foulent mon corps avec une sorte d'animalité que je lui reconnais bien. Je l'aime. Il me déshabille rapidement. C'est interdit mais il le fait quand même. Mais après tout il n'est écrit nulle-part qu'il est interdit de déshabiller son ennemi. Ses mains épousent mes formes avec tant d'habileté que je me sens déjà partir. Je suis nue si vite, je n'ai pas le temps de protester : sa langue mène largement la bataille et ne me laisse pas de répit. Mes larmes coulent. Je l'aime. C'est foutrement interdit, mais je l'aime. Et je le hais pour me faire l'aimer. Je le hais pour me faire foutrement l'aimer. _Et je le hais pour me faire foutrement aimer l'interdit._

Je l'entends rire, parfois. Il a un de ces rires d'enfants, pourtant si masculin. J'adore l'entendre rire. Même des autres. Même de moi. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre idiote.

Sa main s'enfonce dans mes cheveux, l'autre caresse mon visage avec une tendresse infinie. Je l'aime. J'aime son occasionnelle douceur car elle n'appartient qu'à moi, du moins je crois. Je veux le croire. J'ouvre les yeux et la marque des ténèbres s'impose à mon regard. J'affronte le nœud du serpent avec une sorte de détachement. _Le détachement face à la marque des ténèbres est interdit_. Il me semble même que le reptile s'enroule dans un nœud d'amour algérien. Je crois rêver. Je n'en sais rien. Je délire peut-être. Tout rêve ou tout délire est permis entre ses bras. Je suis au paradis ou alors en enfer, je ne sais plus très bien.

Il m'embrasse toujours aussi langoureusement, j'essaie de débattre ma langue contre la sienne mais ses claquements sont sans appel. _Tu m'appartiens._ Et il a raison.

Drago s'enfonce en moi, mon gémissement se perd dans sa bouche. Son rire dans la mienne. Je le hais. On a vraiment dépassé les bornes. Je l'aime.

Et on fait l'amour, comme ça. Je ne sais pas, je suis hors du temps et du monde. J'oublie tout : la guerre n'est qu'un mot et la marque des ténèbres un inoffensif tatouage. Voldemort n'est qu'une ombre, les morts ne sont que des murmures. Plus rien n'existe à part les mouvements de bassin de Drago. Je l'aime et le hais. Une éternité de douleur seule, contre une minute de jouissance avec lui. Je pactiserais même avec le diable pour qu'il reste en moi jusqu'à ce que cette fichue planète implose. Mieux encore, il faudrait que nous restions ainsi indéfiniment, et que plus jamais une chose aussi futile que la guerre ne vienne s'interposer entre nous. Mais quoi, il me déteste et me méprise. Et je le hais. Drago est un homme cruel et abject. Et je l'aime. Et nous faisons l'amour. J'aimerais que cela ne cesse jamais.

Implacable _« jamais »_.

Et là, on jouit… Je ne sais pas où je suis, je ne sais plus qui je suis. Je n'ai plus de repère. Son corps tremblant s'abandonne sur le mien. Humides et excités, on s'enlace pour ne pas s'échapper. Je l'aime.

- Pardon ?

J'ai parlé tout fort. Interdit. On ne doit pas aimer son ennemi. On ne doit pas dire à son ennemi que l'on l'aime. On ne doit pas faire l'amour avec son ennemi parce que l'on l'aime et lui dire ensuite que l'on l'aime. On doit se taire et combattre son ennemi.

Je vous emmerde. Je baise avec qui je veux.

- Pardon ?!

J'ai encore parlé tout fort. Je deviens folle. Il me rend folle. Je suis folle. Il m'embrasse. Je lui appartiens mais il m'appartient aussi.

- Tu m'appartiens aussi.

Sa langue se soumet à la mienne pour la première fois : il se laisse faire.

- Oui.

Interdit.  
Implacable _« jamais »_.  
Je dis _« je t'aime »_ à l'ennemi que je hais.  
Lorsque j'affirme qu'il m'appartient, il me répond _« oui »._

Les lois s'affadissent : il ne faut _jamais_ interdire l'interdit, et il ne faut jamais dire jamais.


End file.
